


everything is blue.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, I whipped this out in like thirty mintues?, Implied/Referenced Chlogadrien, Lukanette, but uh here's my little drabble for today, if you blink you'll miss it, maybe a little more, subtle chlonette moment like really quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19625416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Prompt from @andhungry's tumblr: the one where you only see color once you meet your soulmate. For Lukanette :)





	everything is blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Eep, kudos and comments are really appreciated <3 Have a wonderful day and thanks for stopping by! You can find me on tumblr @Iloveyousweetbean <3

* * *

Marinette came into the world like any other person came into the world: not being able to see color. 

Her parents tried to describe it to her, the vibrant colors they saw all around them, but it was no use. All she saw where what they called grays, black and white. It wasn’t bad, all things considered. Marinette had picked up designing clothes at an early age with her parents’ help, both gladly helping her with picking colors from all the books she had read. It was a difficult task at first, between the bakery and her, but Marinette was grateful they didn’t give up on her and still continued to help her as she grew older.

Marinette was told the color she would first see was the color that matched the aura of her Soulmate (or Soulmates, because she might have more than one). 

“How will I know what it’s called?” Marinette questioned eagerly and her parents told her it would come to her immediately. It’s just the way it worked. Marinette grew anxious however, when all her friends began to see color, and the only colors she could see were the same ones she’d always seen. 

* * *

Alya and Nino were the firsts to see color and Alya spoke proudly of how the first color she saw was green, while Nino told everyone of how pretty the color orange was. Juleka had complimented Marinette’s shoes, which were apparently a color named pink and Rose’s favorite color, and continued to hold hands with Rose. Even Chloe had been able to see color before Marinette.

“Don’t beat yourself up over something you can’t control, Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe comforted her, “ I’m sure you’ll find your Soulmate soon. You have the kindest heart I know, but you know, not kinder than mine.”

“Pfft.” Marinette giggled and she leaned into Chloe’s hug, “I wouldn’t have minded if you were my Soulmate.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. No one in their right mind would mind. Anyone would be lucky to have me.” Chloe patted the top of Marinette’s head and murmured, “I got lucky meeting Kagami and Adrien. I love them very much.”

It gave her hope to see how much waiting payed off for a lot of people close to her. She felt her nerves ease up and she stayed talking with Chloe until lunch was over.

* * *

“Why don’t you go down and get my son from his room?” Anarka, Juleka’s mom, ushered Marinette down and Marinette didn’t protest. “Luka probably didn’t hear me the first time.”

Heading down, she didn’t know what to expect. She had been having the worst day of her life, with constantly tripping over things to the point she scraped her knees, tearing her pants in the process. She wanted to distract herself for awhile, but she didn’t want to leave the boat either, to not be rude to her friends or Juleka’s mom.

She hadn’t expected today to be anything out of the ordinary. But today had other plans, apparently.

When she laid her eyes on him, everything in his room, especially him, came bursting with life, with color . 

_ Blue. _

It was the first color that came to mind as soon as his eyes met hers, and he smiled, as if he knew all the emotions that were coursing through her.

“Hey uh, my name’s Mama- I mean, Marinette.” Marinette stammered, trying to collect herself, “Your mom sent me to get you down here. The groove- I mean, the group is eating for you.” 

“Hello, Ma-Ma-Marinette.” Luka greeted her warmly and Marinette’s eyes explored him all over, trying not to miss a single color that was splattered on him. 

It was all a bit overwhelming but she had a feeling, after she sat on his bed and he played his guitar for her, that this was, without a doubt, her Soulmate. She was more than happy to be able to get to know him more and figure out the names of all the new colors with him. 

* * *


End file.
